Loyal Ghost
by yamiyugi23
Summary: Harry is abused to the point of accidentally changing into his animagus form. What happens when Remus finds him? Warning: AbusedHarry and Character Death. One Shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or this Legend, I have no rights to them nor do I make any money from writing these stories.**

**A/N: Taken from an old English legend/myth/story.**

**Loyal Ghost**

Harry Potter gave a groan as he curled up on his bed, tears running down his face. He couldn't believe it he couldn't.

'He can't be dead, he just can't be' Harry thought as he silently cried out his pain 'Padfoot...please let this be some kind of big joke.'

Harry let out a sharp sob as he allowed himself to be carried by his sadness and pain. He didn't hear the heavy footsteps coming up the stairs nor did he hear his uncle's shouts until his bedroom door was ripped off its hinges.

"BOY!" Vernon yelled, "What do you think you're doing? A murder shouldn't be lying around."

Harry eyes went wide at his uncle's words.

"You'll pay, this just makes you more of a freak," Vernon yelled as he pulled Harry from his bed, "A freak among freaks is what you are!"

Harry gave a sharp cry of pain as Vernon threw him against a wall like a rag doll, he couldn't say anything, he couldn't object, after all his uncle was right.

"Boy I'm going to make you pay," Vernon said as he stamped on Harry's right leg hard, "I'm going to make sure you know your place that you know what a worthless freak of a freak you really are."

Harry bite his lip hard as his uncle kicked him in the ribs, it seemed that his uncle wanted to truly break him this summer but...Harry was already broken.

"You're going to start by doing your chores," Vernon yelled as he picked Harry up off the floor by his hair, "You're going to do a perfect job of everything your told. You're going to make up for being a murder, for being a freak."

Harry gave a cry of pain as Vernon shook him, he knew better then to object, this would only result in worse punishment...through he did disserve it.

"Vernon!" Petunia's shouts came from down the stairs, "Vernon, the boy needs to start cooking breakfast!"

Harry groaned as he simply hung limply in his uncle grip, not caring about how the pulling of his hair was hurting. He couldn't decided if at that moment he was thankful to his aunt or hate his aunt for calling out.

"Coming Pet," Vernon called back lovingly only to give Harry's body one last hard kick, "He knows the rules."

Harry gave a sharp cry of pain as he found himself being dragged out of the room by his hair; it was all Harry could do to walk as quickly as his uncle in an attempt to lessen the pain.

"Remember boy," Vernon hissed out as he dragged the Harry into the hallway, "One thing wrong, just one tiny thing wrong and it'll be the end; I won't let you get away with anything you murder."

Harry's heart gave a sharp stab of pain at his uncle's words, yes that was right. He had killed his Godfather, the one person that loved him; the one person that stood beside him to the end...Remus must hate him with a passion now.

Harry was broke out of his thoughts as he was dragged down the stairs behind his uncle; he had to carefully use the footing skills he had picked up from duelling Death Eaters so he wouldn't fall over. If he did he'd fall into his uncle and that wouldn't be a very good thing.

"What should we have for breakfast pet?" Vernon asked as they came to the last step, "How about a big breakfast?"

"Yes," Petunia sniffed as if Harry was some type of hazards rubbish, "After all tomorrow is going to be someone's birthday."

Harry bite back a groan of terror, he had forgotten that tomorrow would be his birthday, he'd become sixteen, his aunt and uncle always liked to cause him extra pain on this day. Then when it was his birthday he could only lie on his bed in pain and not enjoy the day, he'd have to bathe in misery and lick his wounds.

"How about a full blown English breakfast?" Vernon asked as if he didn't have a young boy in one hand, "I'm feeling hungry...the full works?"

Petunia smirked at Harry's pain, "Yes, I think we'll have _everything_ from bacon and mushrooms to fried egg and toast...and boy you know the rules."

Harry gave a sharp cry as his aunt slapped him on the face when he didn't reply.

"Boy!" Vernon yelled out as he shoved Harry against the railing of the stairs, "You understand just what's expected of you...and you're going to get what's coming to you right?"

"Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry cried out as he coughed at the pain, "I'll be good, do everything you say, finish all of my chores. I won't burn a single thing."

"Good," Petunia sneered as she turned around to head back into the kitchen, "It seems we're finally teaching the freak some manors Vernon."

"Yes well we know how to deal with freaks," Vernon said as he pushed Harry into the kitchen, "Now get to work boy, I expect nothing to be burnt, I want everything to be in order!"

"Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry said as he tried to find his legs, it seemed his uncle had done more damage then he had realised, "I understand."

"Good," Vernon said as he pulled a chair out and sat at the table, "Pet, why don't you go and relax? I'm going to make sure this freak follows the rules."

"What a good idea," Petunia cooed as she kissed her husband on the lips, "I think I'll go and have a little shower before waking Dudley up."

"Enjoy yourself," Vernon called after his wife only to turn on Harry with a menacing glare, "Well? What are you waiting for? Get to work you freak."

"Yes sir," Harry said as he quickly went around the cupboards and fridge to gather what he needed.

Harry shuddered as those small beady eyes of his uncle watched his every move, if he didn't know any better he would have guessed his uncle was planning to...no Vernon was happily married with a son after all. Being quick Harry quickly light the stove and began to make the breakfast. He made sure to gather everything he would need before starting. He didn't know what his uncle had planed but he didn't want to go anywhere near him.

"Hurry up boy," Vernon barked with a growl, it seemed Harry was right, he was planning something which Harry had managed to skip, "I want breakfast on the table by the time Dudley and Petunia come down those stairs!

"Yes uncle Vernon," Harry replied as he cracked an egg with a wince, 'Damn it, his broke a rib or two.'

Making sure that nothing would get burnt while it cooked Harry quickly grabbed the items to lay the table. Being careful of his glaring uncle Harry laid the table quickly and perfectly. With a sigh of relief Harry quickly went back to the food only to freeze when he heard the sound of cutlery falling down to the floor.

"Boy," Vernon said causing Harry to freeze at the sound of a chair moving, "You made a mistake."

Harry gave a cry of pain and tears as Vernon punched him on the shoulder before dragging him out of the kitchen and into the hallway. On the way past they came across Petunia and Dudley.

"The boy messed up," Vernon said simply as he dragged Harry out of the front door, "I'm teaching him a lesson, I'm going to take it no more."

"Go dad," Dudley cheered as if this was a TV show, "Show the freak whose boss!"

"I will boy," Vernon said as he gave Harry another kick in the legs, "I've had enough of this murder, his a worthless freak. I bet that if the other freaks knew the truth that they'd not want him either."

Harry bit back a sob as he found himself being dragged around to the side of the house where the dustbins were kept. He watched with wide eyes as his uncle removed the lid of the largest one before his eyes turned on Harry, his eyes glowing in rage and hatred.

"Your finally going somewhere where you'll be of us," Vernon said as he picked Harry's skinny body up and thrown him into the bin, "Stay there, let them kill you, do whatever, I don't want to see your face ever again."

With that Harry watched with wide eyes as Vernon closed the dustbin lid, with him in it. He heard the sound of heavy items being placed on top of the lid. Harry waited and listened, the dark and close space seemed to offer both comforting darkness yet terrifying as well, this was nothing like his cupboard.

When Harry heard footsteps walking away from the dustbin he tried to push the lid open only to let out a groan when it didn't budge, his uncle had made sure of that it seems.

"Please," Harry whimpered as he curled himself up in a tight ball, "Someone, please help me."

As Harry cried himself to sleep he never noticed a soft light surround him, magic had answered his call.

*****A few hours later*****

Harry gave a groan as he slowly came to, thoughts made their way through his mind. After a few seconds of staring into darkness Harry gave a sharp cry of shock as he realised he was no longer in the dustbin.

Nor was he human.

"What am I?" Harry tried to say only to find it come out as a series of barks, "Where am I? What's going on?"

The only result Harry got was a series of barks. Panicking Harry began to bark frantically while trying to move forwards out of this darkness only to fall over. The injuries caused by his loving relatives had done more to him then he had realised.

"My my what have we got here?" came a strong but caring voice.

Harry blinked in shock as he was lifted out of the darkness and into the bright sunlight. Trying to gather his sense Harry found himself growling in pleasure as a hand that felt like it belonged to a middle aged man began to pet him.

"A young terrier pup," the man said in shock, "What is one so young doing out here alone? Where are your owners? One as gentle as you can't be a stray."

Harry blinked owlishly, so that was what he was. He gave a surprised yelp as the man lifted him into the air and looked at his manhood.

"So you're male," the man said only to give a sheepish look as Harry gave him a warning growl, "Sorry pup, had to make sure what sex you was."

'Oh well, it's better than being called 'her' all the time' Harry thought as he nuzzled the man's hand to demand more petting.

"Demanding aren't you," the man said with a chuckle as he began to pet Harry some more, "You know you remind me of another dog I know..."

Harry gave a questioning bark as he looked up at the man only to give a yelp of shock; the man who was holding him was Remus Lupin.

"Come on," Remus said with a kind smile, "Let's get you healed up and feed. I'm sure that those weren't just knots in your fur I felt when petting you."

Harry gave a happy sigh as Remus turned around and began carrying in a direction that Harry could only have guessed was his home. As they went Harry listened to Remus talk only to find out shocking things.

"You know those emerald green eyes of yours reminds me of a young man I know," Remus said with a sigh, "His so smart, kind and helpful. He'll protect you at the drop of a hat, I'm sure his got a saving people complex...if only he could see how his being used and manipulated..."

Harry gave a questioning bark, he thought Remus would of hated him, despise him for killing Sirius yet here he was singing his praises...and what was this about him being manipulated, he knew that things was beginning to take a turn for the worse but still...

"I wish I could take him away from there," Remus said as they walked through a series of backstreets, "I mean Dumbledore, Granger, the Weasley's and hell the whole of the wizarding world is using him. You know sometimes I feel that Voldermort should have killed Harry...at least he'd be happy, safe and with his parents."

Harry whimpered as he snuggled up to Remus' chest, Hermione, Ron and the rest of the Weasley's had betrayed him?

"I can't believe that they would do that to James son," Remus continued, "I mean his done so much for them but when things get tough...then they decide to steal his money and...Never mind."

Remus held Harry up to his face and rubbed his own nose against Harry's wet dog nose. Harry's tail wagged happily as he allowed the urge to lick Remus' face take control, Remus burst out into laughter at this.

"You're a playful mutt," Remus chuckled as he walked out into a main road, "I don't know if it's what I am that's making you so friend but...you remind me of another mutt...a big giant grim, died only a few weeks ago..."

Harry whimpered as he felt a pain in his chest develop again, it was his fault that Sirius was dead, his fault that he had fallen into the trap. If only he had-

"It wasn't Harry's fault, I know he blames himself for it but it wasn't."

Harry looked at Remus in a mixture of shock, joy and surprise.

"He was only doing what he thought was best," Remus said as he rubbed one of Harry's ears, "I mean I heard that he tried to warn Snape, he did the right thing telling an adult, what happened next was what his father would of done and..."

Harry gave a curious tilt of his head, his injures, the pain, what had happened to him lay forgotten, all he wanted to know was what Remus thought. His heart buzzed with happiness as he heard from Remus' own lips that he was proud of Harry and didn't blame Harry for Sirius death.

"And...I'm proud of him," Remus said with a soft yet proud smile.

Harry couldn't help but to let out a happy yip as his tail wagged madly and his chest puffed out proudly.

"Remus!" came a happy cry causing Remus to turn around, "There you are, I've been looking all over for you."

"Thomas, Martha," Remus said in surprise as the local butcher and his wife came up to him, "What's wrong my friends?"

Thomas and Martha knew that Remus was a werewolf; they helped to look after him before and after a full moon. He was thankful to these two as they helped him in many of his darkest hours.

"It's the Ministry," Thomas said with a nervous look at his wife, "They've passed _that_ law Remus, you need to be careful."

"I always am," Remus said as he rubbed Harry's back comfortingly, "Besides I've got a new guard dog."

"His so cute," Martha cooed as she looked the small terrier dog over, "But he seems to have a few injuries...I know! Let me go and get you a few potions and stuff we use for when our dog is injured."

Thomas and Remus watched as Martha quickly made her way back into their shop. It was a few minutes before Thomas spoke.

"The pup's been abused and then dumped to die."

"I know, I found him in a dustbin," Remus said as he held the young pup close to him, "I'm going to heal him up and look after him, Mooney seems to think that his a pup of the pack already."

Thomas gave a soft smile as he looked the dog over, "Well from the look of it the pups not got a mean bone in his body. He'll become protective of you Remus if you treat him right."

"And I shall," Remus said as he heard Martha's footsteps, "I'll make sure that his the family dog when I manage to get Harry one day."

"Here we go," Martha said happily as she came back over, "I what's in here should heal the little one right up. I've made sure to label everything so you know what it is."

"Thank you Martha," Remus said as he accepted the bag, "Now if you'll excuse us I think it's time for us to head home."

"Be safe Remus," Thomas called as they separated, "Remember that new law, you could be next."

"I know and I'll be careful," Remus called back, "I'll make sure to give them no reason for anything."

With that Remus continued to walk down the cobble road while being careful as to not knock Harry with the heavy bag. The two walked, or was carried, down the path which slowly became less populated as they carried down the road. After a while Harry found a small cottage coming into view.

The cottage was what Harry would describe as a proper English cottage with stone walls and a roof made of straw. There was ivy crawling up the side of the cottage and the sounds of a running stream came to Harry's dog ears. Animal calls echoed throughout the forest. This would be a good area for when Remus turned during the full moon, Harry could understand just why he had picked this cottage for.

"I know it's not much but its home," Remus said with a smile, "With all the laws about werewolves it's the best I could do."

Harry gave a happy yip as he thought about what had happened to him, he had gone from hell to heaven. Maybe when Remus healed him he'd be able to turn back into a human and work things out with Remus.

"Now let's get inside and you all healed up," Remus said as he went through his garden and towards the front door, "We'll get you held up then we'll-"

"Mr. Lupin?"

Remus quickly turned around to find a six foot tall male with black hair and dressed in Auror, he had a group of unspeakables that stood behind him.

"Yes?" Remus replied carefully, "Who's asking?"

"The new law of the Ministry of Magic you are here by sentenced to death," the Auror said as he pulled his wand out as the unspeakables stepped forwards.

"What?" Remus asked with wide eyes, "But I've done nothing wrong, I've followed all the laws and-"

"You are being put down for being a werewolf," the Auror said as he pointed his wand at Remus' neck, "No dark creatures allowed in England."

The next thing Harry knew was he had been thrown out of Remus' arms and smashed against a tree with a sickening crunch. Slowly and painfully Harry stood up, growling and baring his teeth.

'How dare they' Harry thought as he ignored his pain and charged towards the Auror 'How dare they. I won't leave Remus, never. I'll protect him always.'

With that Harry leapt into the air, ignore the pain and the blood that oozed from his body, and went for the Auror's wand arm in determination. It was too bad that an unspeakable saw him coming. With a sharp yelp of pain Harry found himself on the ground back where he started.

The last thing Harry knew as his world went dark was the words '_Avada Kedavra_'' followed by a dull thud.

"Let's get out of here," an unspeakable said as he kicked Remus' dead body with his foot, "We don't want anyone finding us, they could arrest us for killing that dog."

The Auror nodded his head as he looked over to where the dog that was once Harry Potter lay dead at the bottom of a tree.

"Poor mutt," the Auror muttered as they portkeyed away, "Having to be in the presence of a werewolf."

*****A few days later*****

"I can't believe that they killed him," Martha said as she cried onto her husband's shoulder, "He was just a kind and gentle man, and then what they did to the puppy."

"I know," Thomas said as they walked behind Remus' coffin, "Nice touch with the animals love."

Remus coffin had a full moon on the lid with a wolf howling at the moon with a stag with a lily flower in its antlers, large black dog and a small buck running around the wolf playfully.

As they followed the coffin through the town and into the graveyard the sound of small paws against the cobble path echoed behind them.

"Thomas," Martha said as she dabbed at her eyes, "Is it me or do I...I feel like Remus' puppy is following us."

"That's impossible dear," Thoams said as he tried to be strong, "The pup died trying to protect Remus."

They looked over to the smaller coffin that lay besides Remus', on top of it was a small collection of flowers in the shape of a terrier puppy.

"Your right," Martha said as they turned into the graveyard, "If they had lived...Oh Thomas."

"It's alright Martha," Thomas said as he wrapped an arm around her, "It'll be alright."

If they _had_ looked behind them they would of saw a ghostly figure of a certain terrier puppy following behind them.

*****Twenty years later*****

"GRANDMA!" a young girl with golden blond hair cried out as she rushed into the butchers shop, "I saw it! I saw it when I put flowers on his grave!"

The old woman behind the counter laughed, "Oh? So you finally saw Remus' pup?"

"Hu uh," the girl said nodding her head madly, "I saw him Grandma Martha, he was lying on Remus' grave, just like you said!"

Martha chuckled, "That pup sure is loyal, I tell you my girl his still waiting for his master, his still waiting for Remus."

"But Grandma," the little girl said with a frown, "Hasn't Mister Remus been dead for twenty years? Wouldn't the puppy know that?"

"Twenty years to this day," Martha told her granddaughter, "And no, the young pup died before his master, I think his guarding Remus' grave...protecting his master even in death."

**The End.**


End file.
